Kelly's Big Problem
Ryder: (his phone rings) Hello, Ryder here Kelly: Ryder, I got a big problem, today, I'm delivering snacks for the kids, they were 9 boxes in the purple van but somebody took 3 boxes and the kids are worried about it but now there's only 6 boxes in the purple van, you have to get the 3 boxes back otherwise the kids won't have their snacks Ryder: Don't you worry, Kelly, we will get the 3 boxes back for you, no job is too big, no pup is too small Ryder: Paw Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us (They go up the elevator) Chase: Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Ok pups, we got a big emergency, Kelly is delivering snacks for the kids but someone took 3 boxes and they were 9 boxes in the purple van but there's only 6 boxes in the purple van, we have to bring the 3 boxes back to Kelly otherwise the kids won't have their snacks, we have to get there fast, Skye, I'll need you to use your hook to take the 3 boxes back to Kelly so she can put them back in the purple van Skye: This let's take to the sky! Ryder: Chase, I'll need you to help Skye put the 3 boxes back in the purple van so the kids can have their snacks Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder: Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder goes down the pole. Chase and Skye go into their truck and helicopter.) They arrive. Kelly: (her phone rings) Hello, is this Ryder? Ryder: Kelly, Chase and Skye are going to put the 3 boxes back in the purple van Kelly: But Ryder, the kids are hungry, you guys need to hurry up otherwise they won't able to have their snacks Ryder: Don't worry, we coming right now Chase: Umm.... 3 boxes were in the purple van with the other boxes Kelly: Yes, they were 9 boxes but someone took 3 boxes Chase: Don't worry, me and Skye can bring them back for you Kelly: Yeah but you and Skye has to hurry before the other boxes will start to fall off the purple van Skye: Don't worry, we'll bring the 3 boxes back Ryder: Yeah, Chase and Skye will bring them back for you Kelly: Ok but the kids will be having their snacks soon, so you guys will have to bring them back quickly Ryder: Ok Kelly, I'll go tell Chase and Skye, Chase and Skye, you have to bring the 3 boxes back quickly because the kids are about to have their snacks soon Skye: Ok, we'll bring them back right now Chase: Here you go Kelly, the 3 boxes are back in the purple van so the kids can have their snacks now Kelly: But the boxes are falling off the purple van, you have to pick them back up because I'm delivering snacks for the kids Chase: Ok, net (barking) here you go Kelly, I picked them back up and now, I have to put them back in the purple van Kelly: Thank you Ryder, Chase, and Skye for bringing the 3 boxes back and picked the boxes that fell off the purple van for me. Chase and Skye: Your welcome Kelly, the kids can have their snacks now Ryder: Now remember whatever your in trouble, just yelp for help Pups: (laughing) Kids: Um...... yummy..... Kelly: Kids, are you happy that you get to have your snacks today? Kids: Yes, we love snacks Ryder: Now remember whatever you need, just let me and the Paw Patrol know so we can go get what you need Kids: Yeah! (laughing)